Moonlight
by Graam'S
Summary: -20 dollars si tu me renverses un verre dessus. -Quoi, mais ça va pas ? Finalement cette soirée n'étais pas si désastreuse...


Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, et Jack était excité comme une puce, comme à chaque fois. Bon il l'était tout le temps me direz-vous, mais ce soir était particulier, car il avait rencard. Il avait rencard avec une jolie blonde qui l'attendait sûrement déjà dans le restaurant. Il pressa le pas sur le bitume, ravi d'avoir la jeune fille pour lui en cette belle soirée d'été, et atrocement en retard, comme à son habitude. Jack ? Ponctuel ? Pour qui le prenez-vous ?

Il n'était pas comme Harold, qui lui, arrivait toujours à l'heure. Jack sourit en se remémorant certaines scènes de prise de tête avec le brun lorsqu'il le laissait poireauter pendant une heure devant un lieu de rendez-vous, mais en réalité, il adorait le mettre en colère. Il le trouvait incroyablement non-crédible et mignon lorsqu'il était hors de ses gonds.

Jack arriva au restaurant ou il emmenait toutes ses conquêtes. Ses _nombreuses_ conquêtes d'après Harold. Celui-ci ne l'avouera jamais mais il détestait voir son ami avec toutes ses filles. Sa plus longue relation avait duré à peine une semaine. Alors que lui et Astrid étaient restés six ans ensembles. Mais maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et Harold ne regrettait rien. (Noooon, rien de rieeeen...)

Jack poussa la porte d'entrée, et chercha des yeux la chevelure blonde d'Elsa. Ne voyant personne lui ressemblant, le garçon alla s'accouder au comptoir pour attendre, lorsqu'une paire d'yeux verts captura les siens. Harold lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Alors princesse ? On a loupé son rencard ?

Jack grommela.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et tu fais chier, tu m'as tout décoiffé.

-Désolée ma chérie, mais tes cheveux sont une abomination. Lui répondit l'autre, imitant Cristina Cordula.

Les garçons échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que la clochette de l'entrée ne retentisse, dévoilant une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, enlevant sa veste. Harold fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Amuses-toi bien le glaçon.

Jack se contenta de lever son majeur en direction du brun, et s'avança vers sa nouvelle conquête.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de discussion seulement, le téléphone d'Elsa sonna, une chanson criarde retentit, Jack grimaça au son du "Libérée-délivrée" qui hurla presque de son appareil.

-Allô ? ... Je suis occupée là, tu peux pas voir avec Kristoff ? ... Non ! Anna, il n'en est pas question. ... Je t'interdit de sortir cette vieille histoire pour m'amadouer !

Elle soupira.

-Bon très bien. Mais je te prévient, si tu me refais le coup une seule fois de plus, je t'enferme dans le congélateur !

Et sur ce, elle raccrocha. Jack sembla perdu.

-C'était qui ?

-Ma soeur Anna, elle est sur-protectrice envers moi, et ne peut pas me laisser seule un soirée sans m'appeler.

Jack était assez gêné, mais ne le montra pas, préférant le prendre à la rigolade. Le rendez-vous se passait bien, même si Elsa avait certaines réactions un peu étranges. En fait, elle avait l'air d'une sociopathe assez bizarre, physiquement, elle et Jack se mariaient à la perfection, mais intérieurement, elle était froide et plutôt renfermée, tandis que le garçon était très ouvert et pétillant. Mais bientôt, elle se mit à parler de sa sœur constamment, et que ne fut pas la surprise de Jack quand celle-ci débarqua dans le restaurant, telle une tornade rousse déchaîné. Le dîner vira alors au cauchemar, les rendez-vous amoureux sont fait pour deux personnes, pas trois! A moins qu'il y ai des adeptes du... Jack se mit à rire intérieurement à cette pensée.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, à écouter les deux sœurs parler de trucs incompréhensibles. Et c'est maintenant que vous découvrez pourquoi Jack emmène toutes ses conquêtes dans ce restaurant précis. En réalité, si ça se passait mal, il lui suffisait de faire appel à Harold pour le sortir de là.

Alors il s'excusa prétextant aller aux toilettes, pour en réalité se presser vers la cuisine, il salua rapidement Tiana et Linguini avant de marcher droit vers Harold. Sans aucune invitation, il l'entoura de ses bras par derrière.

-Haroldinouuuu...

Celui-ci avait compris ce qu'il se passait rien qu'en sentant les bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il soupira et abandonna son ouvrage une seconde pour s'entretenir avec le plus petit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça se passe mal encore ?

L'autre répondit d'une petite voix.

-Ouiiiiii.

-Arrête de gémir.

-Pourquoiiiiii ?

-Jack.

-Rho ça va pardon môsieur j'ai pas d'humour.

Jack se détacha de lui en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. Harold leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant pour faire face à son ami.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Celui-ci s'approcha de son visage et parla à voix basse, comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire. Tout le monde connaissait le manège de Jack Frost dans cette cuisine.

-Vingt dollars pour que tu me renverse un verre dessus.

-Hein ? Tu me l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là.

-Je suis inventif, que veux-tu ? Non mais sérieusement, au moins j'aurai une bonne excuse pour rentrer.

Harold parut réfléchir.

-Mmmmh... Ça marche, mais t'attendras la fin de mon service, on a besoin de moi en cuisine j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Jack consulta sa montre.

-Mais... Mais tu termines dans trois quarts d'heure ! C'est trop long !

-Rho ça va c'est pas grand chose ! Sois patient pour une fois dans ta vie.

Jack fut très déçu et comme un enfant de 5 ans, se mit à s'énerver parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui irrita rapidement le cuisinier.

-Bon, je viens dans trois quarts d'heure, mais comme j'aurai terminé, on pourra rentrer chez moi regarder un film, ça te va ?

Jack bougonna, mais finit par accepter, après tout, il ne refusait jamais un film avec un ami, encore moins si c'était Harold qui lui proposait. Alors il retourna rageusement s'asseoir avec les deux timbrées qui parlaient bruyamment.

Les minutes qui suivirent parurent une éternité à Jack. En plus il aurait tout aussi bien pu partir que les deux jeunes filles ne l'auraient même pas remarqué, tellement elles étaient absorbées dans leur discussion. Il arrivait à engager la conversation avec Elsa, mais Anna le coupait toujours, l'ignorant superbement. Regardant son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes pressé que son chevalier vienne à sa rescousse. Les secondes défilèrent et Jack se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.  
Quand soudain, la porte du couloir menant à la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harold, habillé comme un serveur, un plateau à la main, avec quelques verres dessus. Jack se mit à sourire bêtement, en se disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en chemise et que bon dieu ça lui allait rudement bien. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher de leur table. Il passa nonchalamment à côté de leur table et sembla "déraper" légèrement. Trois des verres posés sur son plateau se renversèrent et l'un d'entre-eux atteint superbement sa cible. Jack se leva avec un air choqué, et Harold se confondit en excuses tandis que Tiana venait l'aider à nettoyer en pouffant de rire. Les deux garçons étaient vraiment bons acteurs, et elle aimait l'animation qu'ils mettaient dans son restaurant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'un jour, Jack arrêterait tous ces rendes-vous bidons et se rende compte que ce qu'il cherche depuis le début est juste devant ses yeux.

Tandis que Jack s'excusait auprès des deux demoiselles qu'il allait devoir rentrer, Harold aidait Tiana tout en soupirant d'agacement, à vrai dire, il en avait vraiment marre de faire ça. La gérante lui mit une main sur l'épaule tout en lui souriant doucement. Ils nettoyèrent et repartirent en cuisine, pendant que Jack payait et sortait du restaurant.

Ce rendez-vous avait été catastrophique et sa soirée était bien gâchée à présent. Mais il se souvint de la promesse de passer la soirée avec Harold, et cette pensée lui remonta un peu le moral. Alors il se dirigea vers l'entrée de service, et fuma une cigarette en attendant son ami qui devait probablement être en train de se changer.  
Quelques bouffées de clope plus tard, Harold sortit enfin, tombant nez à nez avec le garçon. Il s'approcha, sa veste sur l'épaule. Il était dans les vingt heures, mais le soleil se couchait tard en été, et la ville baignait dans une lumière douce.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Jack rigola et courut dans les bras de son ami.

-Merci mon chevalier-servant !

-Calme-toi princesse, garde ton énergie, on a encore un film à regarder.

Jack se mit à rire en donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras du plus grand. Il jeta son mégot en marchant et en racontant à son confident son atroce soirée.  
-Je te jure, deux vraies cinglées. Sympathiques, mais timbrées.

-Haha, je veux bien te croire, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que ta soirée se termine mieux qu'elle n'a commencé.

Le regard de Jack se fit tendre, et Harold put sentir sa petite main froide se glisser dans la sienne. Ils n'entrelacèrent pas leurs doigts comme un couple, mais Harold pouvait sentir que la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait n'étais pas due à de l'amitié. Il commençait lui aussi à avoir froid aux doigts, alors il mit leurs mains dans la poche de la veste qu'il venait d'enfiler.

Et ensuite ils se mirent à sourire comme des cons quand ils parlaient, le moindre mot les faisant rires aux éclats. Et oui l'amour rend stupide.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement d'Harold, où il se séparèrent pour qu'il puisse sortir ses clés et ouvrir la porte. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur vestes et de leur chaussures avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la canapé. Ou plutôt Jack s'affala sur le canapé pendant qu'Harold mettait de l'eau à chauffer pour ses ramens.

-Allez viens par là grosse bouffe, qu'on choisisse un truc à regarder.

La dite grosse bouffe arriva, un doigt en l'air.

-Un, je ne suis pas une grosse bouffe, j'ai encore rien manger moi, je te rappelle. Et deux t'as pas besoin de moi pour choisir le film, comme si j'avais mon mot à dire avec toi.

Jack prit un air faussement outré.

-C'est faux ! Comme je suis bon prince, je te laisse choisir ce soir.

Harold roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir par terre devant l'étagère pleine de DVD.

-Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

-Trop long.

-Dikkenek.

-Trop con.

-Into The Wood ?

-J'aime pas quand ça chante.

-Tais-toi.

-Mais... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Non, Tais-toi le film.

-Oh bof, t'as pas un truc plus badant ?

-Ben... C'est que t'es difficile aussi... Insaisissables ?

-Déjà vu pour qui tu me prends ?

-Bon y'a mon eau qui bout, choisis toi, tu me gaves.

Sur ce, il se traîna vers la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelet de pâtes japonaises à la main. Jack avait déjà lancé le film, et Harold jura en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un film.

-Oh non pas encore...

-Mais quoi à la fin ?

-Pas Supernatural...

-Pourquoi c'est astronomique comme série.

-Mais t'as déjà vu quinze fois chaque saison... Au moins.

-Ce qui veut dire que toi aussi, alors tu t'en fiche !

-Pffffff... Bitch.

-Jerk. Tu vois t'aimes bien.

-Allez ferme-là et regarde, imbécile.

-C'est quoi ces insultes gratuite ?

-Ce sera gratuit comme ma main dans la figure si tu la ferme pas maintenant.

Jack mima le signe de fermer sa bouche avec un cadenas et d'avaler la clé ensuite. Harold sourit malgré tout. Bien sûr c'était sur le ton de la déconnade qu'il l'avait insulté, ils avaient ce genre de relation, celle où on se parle mal tout le temps mais qu'on a que ce moyen d'exprimer son amour. Jack était sûr qu'Harold l'aimait beaucoup dans ce cas, et vice-versa. Pourtant ce soir, Jack sentait qu'il allait avoir une occasion pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait autrement.

 _The sun is setting and you're right here by my side_

Le soleil se couchait maintenant, et les garçons en étaient à leur troisième épisode, Harold avait finit ses nouilles depuis un moment déjà et Jack s'était à moitié affalé sur lui, quémandant des papouilles sur le bras. Bon sang qu'il était chiant avec ça pensa Harold. Lui-même n'était pas très friand de ce genre de caresse, mais l'autre garçon en raffolait et en demandait très souvent.

 _And the movie is playing, but we won't be watching tonight_

Jack et Harold ne regardaient la télévision que d'un œil, ne pensant qu'à la personne assise à leur côté. Frost n'avait qu'une envie, se pelotonner dans les bras de son Harold, et pouvoir admirer chaque centimètre carré de son être. Le brun arrêta ses mouvement de main sur son bras, et lui demanda de bouger à cause des fourmis qu'il ressentait dans la plupart des parties de son corps. Jack obéit et se retrouva à sa place initiale sur le côté droit du canapé. Mais les regards discrets se firent de plus en plus insistants, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de chahuter, ou de toucher légèrement l'autre. Une main qui se balade sur un bras, dans des mèches de cheveux.

 _Every look, every touch makes me wanna give you my heart_

Mais le premier à craquer fut Harold, qui attira son ami à lui, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour trouver une position confortable dans les bras du brun. Les épisodes continuaient de défiler sans qu'aucun ne s'en préoccupe, ils étaient juste en train de se regarder, de se découvrir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyaient. Plus il le détaillait, plus il tombait sous son charme. Jack commençait à perdre conscience lentement, ne voyant plus qu'Harold dans la brume, Harold et ses yeux émeraudes, Harold et ses petits grains de beautés, Harold et ses putains de lèvres alléchantes.

 _I'd be crushin' on you, baby  
Stay the way you are_

Jack venait tout juste de réaliser que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de dévorer son compagnon. En fait il se rendait compte que la perle rare qu'il cherche depuis toujours, celle dont il tomberait éperdument amoureux était juste là, et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour toucher sa joue. Ce qu'il fit. Il espérait que jamais rien ne changerait, qu'ils resteraient tout deux exactement les mêmes qu'à cet instant, car rien d'autre qu'eux ne comptaient là, maintenant.

 _'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could have moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
In the moonlight  
Moonlight_

Harold n'aurait jamais cru que ce moment viendrait un jour. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à maintenant, c'était espérer quelque chose, secrètement. Mais Jack n'était pas accessible, Jack ne s'amadouait pas avec un bout de jambon, ah ça non. Tout était différent avec lui, la vie semblait plus vivante. La pleine lune était blanche et brillante ce soir-là, exactement comme les cheveux de Jack.

 _I kiss his fingertips_ _  
_ _As I'm wishing he's all mine_

Le brun profita de la main de Jack sur sa joue pour embrasser sa peau, tout en souhaitant qu'il soit seulement sien. Plus jamais il ne voulait le voir ramener une de ces filles au restaurant, plus jamais il ne voulait voir quelqu'un le toucher de façon non-amicale à part lui. Maintenant que Jack était à lui, il ne le laisserai pas s'envoler, il comptait bien le garder à ses côtés encore longtemps.

 _He's giving me Elvis  
With some James Dean in his eyes_

La passion qui se reflétait dans les orbes bleues de Jack était sans égal, comme s'il venait de trouver la huitième merveille du monde. Comme s'il avait retenu toutes ses émotions pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il les laissait maintenant pleuvoir de ses yeux.

 _Puts his lips on my neck  
Makes me want to give him my body  
I'd be fallin' for you, baby  
And I just can't stop_

Jack approcha encore son visage de celui du brun, mais au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa tête chemina jusqu'à son cou, et il embrassa la peau douce d'Harold. Comme d'habitude il sentait le vieux cuir avec une touche de citron. Jack adorait cette odeur, et il prit un moment pour apprécier la situation, et humer son doux parfum. Puis il se remit à l'ouvrage, mordant et suçant la peau du brun, le faisant respirer bien plus rapidement, pendant que les mains de son vis-à-vis emmêlaient ses cheveux blancs.  
C'était trop tard maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait arrêter ce qui s'était mis en marche. Les deux garçons auraient pu tomber d'un building que ça leur aurait été égal. Ils tombaient ensembles.

 _'Cause I never knew, I never knew  
You could have moonlight in your hands  
'Til the night I held you  
You are my moonlight  
Moonlight  
Baby I'd be fallin'  
You're my moonlight  
Moonlight_

Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, Harold attendit quelques secondes, puis écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Elles se mouvèrent avec douceur au début, puis le baiser devint plus intense, plus impatient.

 _He's so bossy  
He makes me dance_

Harold finit par rompre l'échange, poussant Jack hors du canapé. Celui-ci commença à protester, mais le brun lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas réellement à Jack. Harold le poussa vers sa chambre, le faisant tourner une fois sur lui-même comme s'ils entamaient une valse.

 _Tryna sit on the back of his whip  
And just cancel my plans_

Jack n'avait pas prévu que sa soirée se terminerait ainsi, mais il était plus qu'heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il savait cependant que ce serait Harold qui mènerait la danse. Il entra dans la chambre de son amant et se retourna pour l'embrasser pendant que celui-ci le faisait reculer contre le lit, sur lequel Jack finit par tomber, le brun au-dessus de lui.

 _Sweet like candy  
But he's such a man_

Harold avait les coudes appuyés de chaque côté de la tête de Jack, son corps collé au sien, seulement les jambes dépassant du matelas sur lequel ils étaient en travers. Harold finit par passer ses mains sous le débardeur de Jack, lui arrachant des frissons. Il fut très doux dans tous ces gestes, mais y ajoutait souvent une touche de fermeté, comme lorsqu'il arracha pratiquement son haut à Jack. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celui-ci, qui était pressé et énergique dans tous ces mouvements.

 _He knows just what it does  
When he's holding me tight_

Jack serrait Harold contre lui, comme s'il allait le perdre, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller, seul comme d'habitude. Il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet à Harold à présent, et ne pensait qu'à lui faire ressentir tout ce que lui éprouvait. Il s'attela à mémoriser chacun de ses instants dans sa mémoire, et il découvrit en la compagnie d'Harold, tout ce qu'amour et plaisir signifiait.

Lorsqu'Harold et Jack s'endormirent, fatigués mais heureux, la pleine lune semblait faire des clins d'œil au couple.

-Bonne nuit petite lune.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harold.

 _And he calls me "Moonlight" too._


End file.
